1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of reproducing a process cartridge detachably attachable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a method of reproducing a developing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process, there has heretofore been adopted a cartridge system in which developing means and a developer containing portion are integrally made into a cartridge or an electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means (including the developing means and the developer containing portion) for acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive member are integrally made into a cartridge, which is made detachably attachable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus main body. The electrophotographic photosensitive member and the process means for acting on the electrophotographic photosensitive member, which are integrally made into a cartridge, are usually called a process cartridge.
According to this cartridge system, the maintenance of the image forming apparatus can be effected by a user himself without resort to a serviceman and therefore, operability can be markedly improved. So, this cartridge system is widely used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
Such a cartridge (a developing apparatus made into a cartridge, or a process cartridge) serves to form an image on a recording medium by the use of a toner (developer). So, the toner is consumed as image forming is effected. The cartridge loses a commercial value as a cartridge when the toner has been consumed to such an extent that it becomes impossible to form an image of satisfactory quality for a user who purchased the cartridge.
Heretofore there has been desired the realization of a simple cartridge reproducing method which can again commercialize a cartridge which has lost a commercial value with the toner therein consumed.
The present invention is applied to a method of reproducing a process cartridge made detachably attachable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a method of reproducing a developing apparatus.
Here, the electrophotographic image forming apparatus is an apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium by the use of the electrophotographic image forming process. Examples of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus include an electrophotographic copying machine, electrophotographic printers (e.g. a laser printer, an LED printer, etc.); a facsimile apparatus, a word processor, etc.
Also, the process cartridge refers to at least developing means and an electrophotographic photosensitive member integrally made into a cartridge, which is made detachably attachable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus main body.